


【扉斑】感谢

by E1ndeavour



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1ndeavour/pseuds/E1ndeavour
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 8





	【扉斑】感谢

来黄泉已经有一段日子了，这里又和平又宁静，广阔的土地向无边的天际延展开去，如果不是刻意寻找，即使转悠半天也不会遇到一个人影。每日除了和柱间喝喝酒，斑没有一件事可做。黄泉用一种特殊的办法禁止了争斗。久而久之，斑觉得自己的快要闲的生锈了。  
众所周知，人一闲就会发慌，一慌就会不由自主的胡思乱想。  
斑有什么可想呢？  
他最在意的人——泉奈——就在他身边。斑来到黄泉之后原本是与死去的宇智波族人住在一起，被斑成功预言的宇智波们看见斑的眼神总有些微妙 。这种微妙无时无刻不萦绕在斑周间，这使得他与柱间喝酒都喝的不痛快。最后这股尴尬以斑搬离宇智波族地告终。理所当然的，泉奈也陪他一起搬走了。  
他的理想——永久的和平——人与人之间是无法相互理解的。那些人既不愿意做梦也不愿意去死，这一度让斑很是难办。不过现在斑已经死了，这些都与他无关了。  
他为之奋斗的事业——无限月读——假的。事实上除了被辉夜姬占据身体这一点，斑没有觉得无限月读哪儿有问题。变成白绝是一个漫长的过程，在这之前足以让中术的诸位做个好梦了。既享永恒之乐，以性命为代价又何妨。宇智波斑一向缺乏对弱者的怜悯。至于他自己在施展无限月读之后是无边孤寂还是死亡都无所谓了。所谓：朝闻道，夕死可以。宇智波斑对自己也缺乏爱惜。  
他的依仗——力量——被限制了。黄泉是没有查克拉的，自然也不会有忍术和血继限界，甚至连体术的破坏力都下降了一截。以让所有人都变成废物的方式来维持和平，真是个又蠢又实用的办法，和无限月读有着异曲同工之妙。  
他的宿敌——千手柱间——这会儿正喝的烂醉。没了仙人体，柱间的酒量骤降。  
希望千手扉间能在柱间醉吐之前把柱间带回去，他可不希望泉奈回来的时候看见一地狼藉。  
说曹操，曹操到。  
斑迷迷糊糊的看见千手扉间冲着他哥大喊一声：“阿尼甲！”声音很大，中气十足，只是对醉酒的人没有效果。之后千手扉间似乎是任命般的背起柱间，上面说过，黄泉没有查克拉，连体术的威力也大不如前，这使得背起柱间这样一个成年男性对原本就不是体术专精的千手扉间而是十分费力。  
“谢谢。”千手扉间听到有人如是说。他先是看了眼柱间，没醒，不是他。后又环顾四周，没人。最后他终于看向了在场的另一个人，宇智波斑。正巧斑也看着他，微合的双眼泛着迷蒙的雾气，连带着他整个人都柔和下来，全无平日的凌厉之感。  
真漂亮，扉间没来由的想。  
“不对不对！”扉间连忙在心中反驳自己，宇智波斑那种人怎么会对自己说谢谢，而自己还觉得他好看。肯定是他被喝得烂醉的柱间气到了，才会又幻听又幻视。  
然而斑打断了他的胡思乱想，“你没听错，就是我说的。”  
“为什么？”千手扉间下意识的反问，问完他就后悔了。跟一个醉鬼什么道理可讲呢？  
“因为••••••”这个问题明显难住斑了，他花点功夫想了想才回答，“你来接柱间，防止了他吐在我家门口。”  
听到这个答案，千手扉间觉得自己可能是吃错了药才会等斑想。在背着柱间的情况下。  
“还有，”斑补充，“谢谢你的敌视，让我从建村的虚幻成就中醒来。  
“谢谢你藏了我的尸体，让我的复活没被柱间发现。  
“谢谢你的分身术，让我获得了伪装手段。  
“谢谢你妥善保存了我的尸体。  
“谢谢你的秽土转生。”  
“你是在谢我，还是在膈应我？”扉间丢下柱间坐在斑对面。从刚才斑一开口他就停下等斑说话开始，他就自暴自弃了。  
斑抱着酒瓶蜷缩成一团低声笑了起来，好吧，不用回答了，扉间知道他被斑耍了。他跨过矮桌，按住正在打滚的斑，径自吻了上去。笑起来的斑总是别具魅力，不管是什么类型的笑，都叫人拒绝不得。斑没想到他会来这一手，登时愣住了。扉间抓住空隙，将舌头探了进去，吮吸斑口中的蜜液，与粉舌共舞。  
“这是报酬。”扉间觉得自己也醉了，居然陪着斑胡闹，“是你向我感谢的报酬。”  
“哼！”斑挣扎着想要脱离扉间的掌控，“你可帮了我大忙，一个吻就收齐了？这可不想你千手扉间的性格。”  
动来动去的斑令扉间难以掌握，于是他干脆将整个人都抱到怀里。反正斑主动缩成一团，抱起来方便的很。“那我们换个地方接着收？”  
千手柱间是被泉奈粗暴的扔回了死去千手族人的聚居地的。他还没来得及发问，泉奈就黑着脸转身离去。  
千手•一脸懵逼•柱间：“泉奈这是怎么了？”  
千手•心满意足•扉间：“宇智波总是这样魔性。”  
千手•不明所以•柱间，总觉得自己好像错过了什么，到底是什么呢？


End file.
